おせっかいな友人
by Oath of Oblivion
Summary: Set four years after Madara's death. Sasuke's back in the village thanks to helping Naruto against Madara, and now he has to work on reviving his clan. At the same time Hinata's friends are trying to find her a boyfriend. What'll happen? SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1: How about a list?

Oath of Oblivion: Does anyone even read these things? I only do if people put the whole 'important notice' or 'read this' in caps. But even then it tends to be something pointless to me. Anyway, don't own Naruto, obviously, otherwise there'd been multiple filler episodes centered around Itachi's Konoha days. Just because Itachi's that awesome.

X-x-X

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as she buried her head into her knees. She was at Sakura's house, with her legs drawn up to her, and her arms wrapped around her legs. After a hard day of work at the hospital, Ino and Sakura had decided a girl's night at Sakura's house was in order. They even invited Tenten, and right now the three girls were talking about their love lives. Even though Hinata was happy for all of them, even though Sakura's love life was centered around her engagement to Naruto now, she couldn't help the hollow feeling in her heart.

She was the only one of them not in a relationship. Even Shikamaru and Temari were together now. Kiba also had a girlfriend, and Shino was engaged. It seemed like all of her friends were moving on in their life while she wasn't. Already twenty years old and she had never had a single boyfriend.

"Hinata, you alright?" Hinata raised her head, placing her chin on her knees, as Tenten looked questioningly at the girl, "I'm fine Tenten. Just a little tired." she mumbled.

Ino grinned, "You know what I just realized? Hinata, you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

Hinata blinked, "Ano, I don't. Why?"

Sakura grinned next, "I think I see where you're going with this, Ino."

"Really?" The blond haired girl asked.

The pinkette nodded, "And I think it's a great idea."

Hinata blinked again, obviously lost on what the two were saying. Did they have some kind of special jutsu that let them read one another's mind? She wouldn't put it past someone like Ino to be able to do such a thing, given she was a Yamanaka. It certainly seemed like the two could hear the others thoughts from time to time.

"What are you two talking about? You know me and Hinata can never follow your weird unspoken conversations." Tenten said, leaning back on the couch she was seated on.

Sakura grinned, "We should get Hinata a boyfriend!"

Hinata could only blink again in response, "A-Ano, I don't think-"

"Oh come ooon Hinata." Ino whined, stressing the o in on, "You've never even had a boyfriend before, have you? You're really missing out!"

Tenten smirked, "Yeah Hinata. I actually agree with them. You're already 20 years old, Sakura and Naruto are engaged, and Shino's engaged to that girl from the Rain village. Kiba's even got a girl, everyone's in some form of a relationship but you."

"So, since you haven't gotten a boy on your own. It's up to us, your lovely and kind friends, to help you get one!" Sakura said, grinning at the ceiling as she put her legs over the arm of the chair she was in, and laid her head on the other arm.

Hinata frowned, "I'm fine without one. Boys don't tend to like me much anyway." she sighed.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You're just meeting the wrong boys, then. How about this, let's write down a list of what you want in a guy, and then me Tenten and Sakura will find whoever best fits the list, and then we'll do nothing more than tell you who the guy is and bug you about him every now and then. How you react to the guy is completely your choice, alright?"

Hinata sigh as her head hit the top of the couch, looking at the ceiling, then Sakura spoke, "Or you can refuse and we'll have to take drastic meddlesome steps to get you a guy. Which will probably involve telling Naruto, and you know how much of a blabbermouth he is."

Hinata blushed slightly. If Naruto knew, then everyone knew. Unless it was something super important and confidential, meaning related to the safety of Konoha or one of it's ninja. Unfortunately, Hinata's love life had nothing to do with that. The Kyuubi container was more likely to go to the nearest bar and announce to all the occupants that Hinata Hyuuga was single and looking for a guy.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll do the list idea. Then I'm going home." she said, to which Ino squealed like a teenage girl again and ran off to find a few pieces of paper and some pens.

_'What have I gotten myself into?' _the girl thought, watching as Ino came back and handed out the paper and pens to Sakura and Tenten.

X-x-X

Uchiha Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he sat next to Naruto in the Konoha council room. It had been four years since the Uchiha had spoken with Itachi, turned against Madara, and defeated the Uchiha alongside Naruto. Afterward he had come back to the village with the blonde. For three months he was in a cell, then for about two years he could not leave the village, and always had to be in the presence of Naruto Kakashi or Sakura one, with numerous ANBU tailing him all day.

But finally he was a Konoha citizen again, given the rank of Jounin. They said it would be a long time before he could become ANBU, if ever, given his past. But since Tsunade was getting old, and had already declared Naruto as her successor, he didn't need to worry about that. He had spoken in length with the Kyuubi boy what it would take for his return. He had to be ensured that Naruto would become the sixth Hokage, to which Naruto said he would become said Hokage. He also wanted the council removed when Naruto took his position, only Naruto and whomever Naruto trusted greatly would be allowed to have influence in the village. That way when Sasuke started rebuilding his clan, he would be sure that his descendants wouldn't be used as pawns for Konoha, then tossed away later like before.

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly, saying he would do that even if Sasuke didn't return. So the last Uchiha agreed and returned to Konoha with him. Now four years later Tsunade was close to retirement, given her old age, and Naruto was soon to take over her spot. At which point Sasuke would become his most trusted adviser, along with Sakura. Naruto planned to have it simply be him Sasuke and Sakura leading Konoha. Always making agreements, and going on the principle of two votes overrule one vote if there was ever a disagreement.

Sasuke personally thought it was a good idea. He and Naruto had been out on the field so much, with Sasuke himself having been out as both a Konoha Shinobi and as a rogue. So he had much more experience with more outside forces. Sakura was the top healing ninja of Konoha, probably the world, second to Tsunade only. The three together would make a perfect council to run a village.

_'But until then' _The Uchiha thought, glaring at the elders before him, _'I have to participate in these damn council meetings with Naruto. Ugh.'_

"Uchiha." Sasuke turned to look at one of the men seated around the table, "For quite sometime your attire has been bothering me. Is there a reason you decide to wear the clothes that Orochimaru gave you, and an Akatsuki cloak over top of that? You wouldn't happen to be planning anything, would you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "This is one of the Akatsuki cloaks my brother had while he was in service with the Akatsuki. I wear it because it's good for concealing hand signs and weapons, and because it belonged to my brother. I wear the clothes I wore when with Orochimaru because it's the outfit I've worn to battle for almost seven years, and I don't tend to change my wardrobe often. If you have a problem with it, I'd be glad to meet you outside after this to show you just how useful in battle it is."

The man looked away from Sasuke, crossing his arms.

Another man spoke, one of the elders of Konoha, "A rather pressing matter is our dwindling ninja supply. We're losing more and more ninja, rather it be because ninja are choosing less hazardous lifestyles or they're just dieing in missions. if we don't do something, we'll be open to attack to from other nations. Since the allied shinobi forces was terminated almost a year after the war with Madara, we can't trust another war won't happen at one point."

"I understand that we're low on Shinobi, but what exactly do you want me to do about that?" The 5th Hokage growled at the two elders. The meeting was important, so the Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke, the two elders, and several clan leaders had to come to it.

(Heads up, I don't know the names of the two elders, so I will simply refer to them as the male elder and the female elder. Sorry if this causes annoyance.)

The male elder turned his gaze to the Mangekyo Sharingan holder, "One way we can help this, is if a certain Sharingan wielder would get to restoring his clan."

Sasuke glared at the man, his bloodline already activated. After the war he tended to have it activated for extended periods of time, as his brother had done, "I will not be restoring my clan until Naruto takes place as the ruling Hokage, and I find a woman I actually care for. This might come as a shock to you, but I don't intend to restore my clan with just any girl willing. I would like to actually have a relationship with my future wife."

The elder narrowed his eyes, "A waste of time. Everyday is just another day we don't have more Sharingan to help us. With Kabuto becoming more of a problem, and the fact that he obviously targets you for what you did to him and his master in the past, there's no telling when you could die. At which point there would be no hope for the Sharingan. Kakashi can't pass it on since he got his from an Uchiha. So if you don't hurry it up, then the Uchiha are facing extinction."

"Then you should have thought twice before you had them exterminated. Now I suggest you stop speaking of my clan, before I decide that avenging Itachi and the rest of the Uchiha is actually worth it." Sasuke replied, glaring at the man, hoping he would speak again just so he had a reason to give him a round in Tsukuyomi.

The old man backed down, as the Hyuuga leader Hiashi spoke, "I agree with the elder. The Sharingan would be very useful in building our ranks, very useful if another genius such as Itachi or Shisui was to arise again. At the moment, the only two really strong enough to take Kabuto and his reanimation jutsu one on one is Naruto and the Uchiha. If one were to die, it could put us at a tremendous disadvantage should Kabuto attack. Especially if he were able to use reanimation on the one who died."

Several other council members agreed to Hiashi's statement, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Tsunade sighed, taking a shot from a sake bottle, "How about this then, to appease you both parties. I plan on retiring before long. So, Sasuke, I'll let Naruto take my place as soon as you marry and impregnate a girl. That way these old farts get their Sharingan user, and you get what you said would be the requirement for you reviving the clan."

Sasuke scowled, not liking the fact that the offer was to good to pass up. Even though the council would still be around while his offspring was on the way, it wouldn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to remove the council members of their positions when he was Hokage. So he reluctantly agreed. If he, Naruto, and Sakura played their cards right, the council would be no more and Team Seven would be in charge of Konoha before the child was even born.

As they all shuffled out of the meeting room, Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Given he still wasn't trusted very well, he had to share an apartment with Naruto. Thank god Naruto always went to Sakura's when they wanted to do something.

The Uchiha's eye twitched as he remembered one of his first nights at his and Naruto's new apartment, when the Uzumaki had brought Sakura back and they had retreated into Naruto's room, keeping Sasuke up all night with how loud they were.

"So, Teme, I guess this means you're gonna find a girl soon, right?" Naruto asked, grinning widely at his best friend.

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm off his shoulder, "Aa. I guess so, and knowing my luck, it'll be far harder than I expect."

The soon to be Hokage slapped the Uchiha on the back, "Don't worry, I'll help you out! I bet Sakura would love to play matchmaker with you!"

Sasuke scowled, looking at the Uzumaki boy, "No. Don't tell anyone of this. If you're going to butt into my life then fine, I learned a while back I can't stop you. But the last thing I need is Sakura and Ino and whoever else you and her can round up trying to find me a wife. This stays between you, me, and the other council members."

Naruto sighed, nodded, "Alright. Do you even have a clue as to what kind of girl you'd like?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You mean personality wise and all? Of course I do. Everyone with half a brain does. Like how you apparently like loud abusive women."

Naruto chuckled a little, "Well, what's your type of girl? Unless you want me to just throw random girls at you."

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye, Sharingan still active, then sighed, "I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment."

With that, the two continued walking down Konoha's streets.

X-x-X

Oath: I wonder how far I can go with this fanfic. Probably only be able to get around 10 to 15 chapters. Hopefully those won't be as short as this one though. Then again, this was about 2500 words, that at least decent, isn't it?

Hope you enjoyed, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke doesn't wear suits

Oath: Thanks to AoNoExorcist-Naruto, ., Lu-the fallen angel, and The Chained Butterfly for reviewing, and thanks to everyone else who favorited or put this on alert.

Don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would've joined Taka and Sasuke would've given a damn about his team, minus Karin. She still would've been chidori'd in the Danzo fight. I mean honestly, how stupid do you have to be to get that close to a battle with a Susano'o user and a Kage level ninja? She deserved the lightning attack.

X-x-x-X

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as her friends all got a piece of paper and pen, eagerly turning toward her. She could already tell she was going to regret this.

"Alright, first thing, any preference on looks?" Ino asked, to which the Hyuuga simply blinked, "A-Ano, I suppose not."

"Come on Hinata, you've gotta like some guys by looks more than others. Like, hair color! Do you prefer black brown blonde or something else?"

Hinata started fidgeting with her fingers like when she was a child, "Uhm, blond or, b-black?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Don't say it like a question! Which do you like?"

"Blond or black." Hinata answered, forcing herself not to stutter, as the other three girls started writing.

"Okay, oh, a question me and Naruto were asked for marriage counseling was how many children we wanted. How many kids do you want?" Sakura asked, tapping the pen on her chin.

Hinata blushed profusely, "A-Ano, i-isn't that a q-question for fiancée's?"

"You're not a little kid Hinata." Ino replied, "If you aren't dating to find a permanent guy then you probably shouldn't be dating at all. So answer the question."

Hinata bit her lip, thinking for a moment before answering, "I r-really like kids, so maybe, three or four?"

Sakura smiled, "Me and Naruto decided on no more than three, but we're thinking of just two."

"When's the wedding again?" Tenten asked, looking up from her writing.

"A month away. Which reminds me, if you're all going to be my bridesmaids then we'll need to go dress shopping soon." Sakura replied, looking back at the brunette. The medical ninja was always happy to talk about her wedding.

"How about Tuesday?" Ino asked, to which all three girls agreed.

"Okay, back to you, Hinata." Tenten said, looking to the cousin of her boyfriend, "Do you want to marry another ninja? Or a civilian?"

Hinata sighed, she had hoped the wedding would distract them until she could leave, but no such luck, "A ninja."

The girls nodded, as Sakura spoke, "Does his rank matter?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, not really."

"Alright, would you like a guy who's really close to his family, or more apart from them?"

"Close to his family." Hinata replied. She was never really able to get close to her family, so she'd like to get close to her spouse's in the future.

The girls all nodded, "Stubborn or not?"

""Uh, well. Maybe a little stubborn, but, not so much that he'd never take someone else's opinion. Kind of in the middle. Does that make sense?" Hinata inquired, to which the others nodded.

"Kind or cruel?"

"Kind."

"Humorous or humorless?"

"Humorous."

"Party guy or off to the side kinda guy?"

"Off to the side."

"Determined or laid back?"

"Determined."

"Sexy or not?"

"Sexy." Hinata blurted out, before she realized what she said, and turned hot red. She had just started answering on impulse, and apparently Sakura had taken advantage of it.

The other three started laughing, before calming down and Tenten said, "So, Hinata's true colors come out. Looks like you are a little shallow."

Hinata looked to the ground, and Ino grinned, "Aw come on Hinata! We're just kidding. Everyone wants a hot guy, humble or not. It's just like, a fact of life."

Hinata nodded, as Sakura twirled her pen, "So, passionate or platonic?"

Hinata blushed redder, if possible, and buried her head in her knees again as she mumbled out, "Passionate."

The girl snickered again, and Hinata groaned, _'How many questions could they possibly have?'_

X-x-x-X

"Why the hell can't you just butt out!" Sasuke snarled, aiming a Chidori at his 'best friend'

It was late, probably around midnight, and the two had decided for a quick spar before retiring for the night. Naruto had been pestering Sasuke about finding a girl, and after a while said for Sasuke to just tell him what he wanted in a woman and he would take care of the rest.

Naruto moved tot he side, the Chidori hitting his right shoulder, throwing the ninja off balance as Sasuke swung his foot at him.

"I'm just trying to help! Come on, we both know you're not exactly great at smooth talking a girl." Naruto replied, catching the kick with his left arm, as an orange hue formed around his eyes, signifying he had entered sage mode.

"Do you not remember the past year and before I left with Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan blazing as he jumped back, making hand signs, "Half of the villages female populous would jump at the chance to just go on a date with me! I don't need your help getting a girl! Firestyle, Fireball Jutsu!" Then the massive flame sphere flew toward the frog summoner.

"Yeah, but didn't you say you wanted a girl who liked you for more than just your looks?" Naruto asked, as he threw a Rasen Shuriken through the fireball, aimed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke snarled, his eyes shifting to Mangekyo, as he used the Susano'o to deflect the attack into the sky, "Aa. But I can find her on my own."

With that, his eyes turned back to their normal onyx, and Naruto took that as a sign that the match was over, and let his Sage mode die out. The Kyuubi grinned, "Well, how about this? Either you let me help, or I'll tell Sakura about all this. You know what Sakura would do when she found out you were looking for a wife, don'tcha?"

Sasuke shuddered slightly. He feared very few things, but Sakura trying to play matchmaker with him was right up next to Konoha turning on him and his future offspring and Kabuto finding a way to use reanimation on Itachi again, "Fine, how do you plan to help?" Sasuke asked, going and throwing on Itachi's Akatsuki cloak over his clothes again.

"Like I said before, tell me what you want, and I'll help find her!" Naruto said, grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you, on two conditions. Never, tell anyone what we speak of here. Second, I'm going back to the apartment to sleep after I tell you, no exceptions. I won't speak with you till the sun comes back up."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, so, what does mister Konoha heartthrob like in a girl?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke sighed, "Let's see. Someone who isn't a complete fangirl of me, doesn't like me for just my looks. Isn't fond of a crowd, not to loud, nice, I suppose. I don't care much for looks, but I'd prefer it be someone at least a little good looking. And no more than three years of age difference between me and her, rather she's the older or the younger."

Naruto nodded, "That it?"

The Uchiha shrugged, then turned and walked off, "Hn."

"Taking that as a yes." Naruto mumbled, as he trailed behind his best friend and eternal rival.

X-x-x-X

"Age difference?"

"Two years or less."

"Eye color?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Height?"

"Taller than me."

"Sexy or not?"

"Sexy." The Hyuuga heiress groaned, putting her head back into her knees as the girls laughed, "You already asked that!"

Sakura giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she said, "I know, but I wanted to see if you'd say it again."

"Alright, enough of that." Tenten said, "I think we've delved in Hinata's mind enough. It's time for the hard part, finding a guy."

Ino yawned, stretching as she stood up, "Well, let's start tomorrow or something. I'm going home to catch some Zs. I've gotta meet Chouji at nine in the morning."

Tenten stood up, folding the piece of paper she'd been writing on, "I'm gonna head home too."

Hinata sighed and got up, "Same here. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" Sakura yelled as they walked out, before she walked back to her room, "Let's see, how many single guys do I know that can at least come close to what Hinata wants?" she mumbled.

X-x-x-X

Uchiha Sasuke grumbled as he tossed out a carton of milk. The Jounin had just woke up, and had gone to get some cereal. But naturally Naruto only had expired milk, "Hey dobe! You learn to read or did you skip that class in the academy?" The Uchiha shouted, as Naruto stumbled into the room, having just got up.

"What're you talking about, of course I can read!" He replied, to which Sasuke scoffed, "Then why is half the stuff in here expired? You were supposed to handle groceries since I was on a mission all last week."

Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, uh, I was going to get groceries, but then Sakura called and-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear about your sexual escapades with your fiancée. Especially if it's Sakura." Sasuke said tersely, as he walked toward the door, throwing his Brother's Akatsuki cloak on, "I'll go get groceries, you chunk everything that's in there, and don't screw it up."

"How could I screw up throwing stuff away!" The Kyuubi yelled to his rival, as Sasuke walked out the door, "You'd find a way, I'm sure!" Sasuke shouted back, then he formed some hand signs and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, better get this done quick. I'm supposed to meet Sakura at the hospital in an hour, I think." Naruto mumbled, as he started going through the fridge.

X-x-x-X

"Here you go." the cashier said, handing Sasuke the three bags worth of food and milk he'd bought, "Thank you." The Uchiha said, before turning and walking out, "I wonder how much mayhem Naruto's caused in my absence." he mused.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke stopped and turned toward the source of the noise, seeing Sakura running toward him, "Do you know where Naruto is? He was supposed to meet me at the hospital, but didn't show up."

"He was at our apartment 30 minutes ago. He was chunking stuff that expired from the fridge. He might still be there." The Sharingan user said, turning and walking that way, "Come on, let's go see."

Sakura nodded, following behind him, "So, Sasuke. How've you been?"

"Fine, you?"

Sakura smiled, "I've been great! Working my shift at the hospital, and planning for the wedding. It's a lot of work, but I love doing it!"

Sasuke nodded, "When is it? I think Naruto said in like 3 weeks?"

"A month from yesterday." Sakura corrected, "I guess I'll have to remind Naruto now. Have you and him even gone to get suits?"

"I'll go to your wedding, but there is no way I will wear a suit. Naruto doesn't have one either last I checked." The Uchiha replied.

"Oh come on Sasuke, will a few hours in a suit really be that big of a deal?" Sakura whined, to which Sasuke just nodded.

The medic ninja sighed, "Fine, if you really don't want to, you don't have to wear a tux or anything. What will you wear though?"

"Whatever I happen to pick for that day." Sasuke answered, as he opened the door to his and Naruto apartment.

"Sasuke wait don't come in!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke and Sakura ignored him as they walked into the kitchen, only to see it in ruins. There was milk on the floor, ramen on the walls. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even want to know what was stuck to the ceiling.

"I can explain!" Naruto said, grinning despite the fact that a sticky substance had him stuck to the wall.

Sasuke sighed and facepalmed as he muttered under his breath, "Unbelievable."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Naruto you idiot! Sasuke said all you were doing was throwing stuff out! It looks like you hit the fridge with a Rasengan and splattered stuff everywhere instead! We're going to have to have seperate houses when we're married if this is how you're going to act!"

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto whined, stressing the chan, "It was an accident, I swear! You see I-"

"Stop there, Naruto." Sasuke said, "I don't want to hear your excuses. Probably because you'll make crap up and say Kabuto snuck in and you fought him off with expired food. I'm leaving the groceries in the living room, then going for a walk, this better be clean when I get back." With that the Sharingan wielder turned and walked out, mumbling under his breath, "It's like living with a damn super powered six year old."

"Heheh, hey Sakura, I don't suppose-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura's hand in his face, "No, Naruto. Clean it up yourself. You know Sasuke doesn't take long walks too, so you'd better hurry before he gets back. I'll see you later."

With that the Kunoichi turned and walked out, and Naruto sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have used shadow clones to try and go faster."

X-x-x-X

Oath: There's another 2300 words, give or take. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, don't start thinking I'll update daily. I'll make sure I always get at least one update out a week, give or take a couple days. But I had inspiration for this chapter, which is why it came out quick.

I recently read one of those Akatsuki turned into cats fanfics, they're actually pretty good. One of them had a question at the end of each chapter, which I liked, so I'm going to do the same here.

Question: What are your three favorite Naruto pairings?

Mine are SasuHina, NaruSaku, and probably ItaKonan. Sadly, there are very little amounts of ItaKonan fics.

Hope you enjoyed, see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Hijinx of the Naruto variety

Oath: Third chapter. Told you guys I wouldn't be updating daily. But I got this out within a week's time.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, all that stuff. Makes writing worth while. After all, if no one read it or liked it, it might as well just stay in my thoughts, ne?

By the way, I'm caught up on Japanese Anime subs, and a little of the manga, since I sometimes look ahead a bit with the wiki. Point is, if you aren't caught up to the episode around where Deidara gets revived by Kabuto to fight the Tsuchikage, there'll probably be some spoilers here and there through out this story. You've been forewarned.

Well, enough pointless author notes, on with the story! Now with 6% more Sasuke and Hinata interaction. Probably not worth much.

X-x-x-X

Naruto sighed in relief as as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Even though shadow clones had gotten him into this problem, they had also gotten him out of it rather quickly. So now the groceries were put up, and the kitchen was clean. Well, clean by Naruto standards, it still had some trash laying about.

Naruto yawned as he walked into the living room, "Teme's probably still ticked at me, so no training with him. Sakura said she had to do some stuff at the hospital, so can't do anything with her. What's this?" he mumbled, reaching down and picking up a piece of paper that was laying on the floor.

"Hmm, dream guy. Blond or black hair, off to the side, sexy, passionate..." Naruto trailed off, reading the rest of the list, "I know I didn't write this, and Sasuke's not gay otherwise he wouldn't be looking for a wife, and no one else but Sakura's been in our apartment. Sooo that must mean, one of my shadow clones wrote this!" Naruto yelled.

"How can one of my shadow clones be gay? Then again, one of them did seem pretty gayish when they revolted during my trip to paradise island in the war for my S rank mission." Naruto mused, grabbing his chin, "But I thought that was a dream? Or did I dream it was a dream? Now my head hurts."

Naruto shook his head, reading over the paper again, "Okay, there's only one way to solve this. I have to summon up about four shadow clones and question them! It's the only way!"

Somewhere in the distance, Sasuke face palmed, only he wasn't sure why.

X-x-x-X

The last Uchiha sighed as he walked through the village he once sought to destroy. Looking around at all the kids and families, he was slightly glad he decided not to. It was the old bastards in the council's fault that it happened, so he supposed all of Konoha wasn't to blame.

With another small sigh, Sasuke turned and walked toward Konoha's park, it was always a nice spot to get some piece and quiet. And the Uchiha had a lot to think about. The sooner he found a girl, the sooner Naruto would be Hokage, and the sooner he could revive his clan. '_Just like Itachi wanted me too.' _he thought.

With a sigh, the ex-avenger stopped in the middle of the small park. For a village hidden in the leaves, there wasn't much greenery inside of the village, only outside the walls. Everything inside was like a normal town, "The only girls I know are Sakura Ino and my 'fan club'." Sasuke mused, "Che, maybe it is good I told Naruto. He at least knows more females."

With that he turned and started back toward his apartment, "Wonder if that Dobe's caused any more damage." he mumbled.

X-x-x-X

Hinata sighed, walking toward the park.

_'Tenten and Ino are apparently busy finding my 'soul mate' and Sakura's working at the hospital today. Kiba's on a mission, and Shino's at the Rain village with his fiancée. Since I don't have any missions, very boring day.' _The Heiress surmised, looking at the ground as she walked.

Then she rammed right into everyone's favorite Uchiha. Given he was the only Uchiha. Hinata squeaked as she fell back, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "S-Sorry Sasuke-San."

"It's fine. Be more careful next time." With that the Uchiha continued walking, as the Hyuuga continued toward the park.

X-x-x-X

Naruto tapped his foot, his arms crossed, as he glared at the four clones in front of him, "I've summoned you all here today because of this." he said, holding up the note labeled 'Dream guy'

"Obviously it wasn't me or Teme, so one of you must've done it when cleaning the kitchen, or when destroying the kitchen, one or the other. So one of you is gay, and I intend to find out who. Given that you're my clones, you _should _be faithful to Sakura-Chan like me. But one of you apparently forgot that." The Kyuubi said, as the clones started speaking up.

"I swear I'm straight!"

"I'd never go gay when I have Sakura-Chan!"

"I do _not _like guys!"

"After reading all of Pervy Sages book? I'd have to be straight as an arrow!"

"Quiet!" Naruto yelled, silencing them, "One of you must be lying. So the only way to tell is HA!" With that, Naruto held up a picture of Sasuke in the shower, and all the clones instantly looked away.

"Gah! Why do you have that?"

"I'll never unseen that!"

"Why'd it have to be Sasuke?"

"There's no way I'll be able to spar with him for like a month now!"

Naruto frowned, "Darn, I thought the gay one would keep looking. And I have it because I need it to blackmail Teme. Not sure for what yet, but it'll be good."

"How do we know you aren't the gay one?" One of the clones asked.

Naruto scoffed, "Why would I be questioning all of you if I was the one?"

"Maybe you're trying to cover up your tracks." Another interjected.

"Yeah, and you want to pin the blame on one of us if Sakura figures out one of us is gay!" The third added.

Then the fourth spoke, "That would mean you're the unfaithful one to Sakura-Chan!"

"That's crazy, I'm not unfaithful, one of you is gay!"

"No you are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

"You are!"

Then the Naruto and the clones proceeded to get into a fist fight.

The first clone aimed a punch at Naruto's gut, as he threw the second clone into the third, dodging the first clones punch as he caught the fourth one's, "I'm not the gay one!"

"Neither am I!" the third one yelled, as the second one tackled him, "I'm not!"

"It must be you!" The first one said, kicking the fourth in the gut, then Naruto elbowed the first in the side.

The second and third one jumped at the fourth, who ducked under them while orange formed around his eyes, "Sage mode!" with that, he punched the third into the first, as Naruto and the second swapped blows.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The second yelled, making them all stop, "When a shadow clone vanishes, the original gets all our memories! So if he doesn't remember us doing it, none of us did it!"

The Naruto's all blinked, before their sage modes wore off. Then the original Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah, forgot. That's how we learned the Rasen Shuriken so quick."

"Wait, who wrote the dream guy note then?" The third one asked.

"It wasn't one of us, it wasn't Sasuke, the only other one to come in the apartment was..." The first clone's eyes widened, as did all the other Naruto's, as they said, "Sakura-Chan."

"No way, why would Sakura, we're engaged! She wouldn't cheat on us!" The second one wailed.

"Yeah, there's gotta be an explanation!" The fourth yelled.

"I'll talk to Sakura about it, hopefully this is a misunderstanding. Sorry about blaming you guys." The original Naruto said, as the others all grinned, "No problem, see ya round!" They said in unison, as Naruto formed the hand sign to make them vanish.

Naruto sighed, then walked outside, the dream guy note in his pocket as he walked to the hospital, "Sakura's shift should end any moment."

X-x-x-X

Sasuke sighd as he walked into his and Naruto's apartment. He had walked around the village, and no girl had really caught his eye. They all seemed to be one of his fangirls or hated his guts for what he had done in the past.

_'What about that girl that ran into me at the park? She seemed familiar, and she didn't squeal or anything when she came into contact with me. So she isn't a fangirl, she didn't seem to hate me. Her eyes seemed a little strange. I know I've seen that color before, but where?' _The Uchiha shrugged, "It'll come to me if it's important. Maybe Naruto knows who she is." Sasuke mused, walking further into the apartment, "Dobe! Where are you?"

After looking around a bit, the Ex-Avenger sighed, "Must be with Sakura, no telling when I'll see him again."

X-x-x-X

Sakura grinned as she walked out of the hospital, "Finally. Now I can help Ino with Hinata's dream guy."

"Sakura-Chaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled, running up to his fiancée, "I found you, finally."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Naruto?"

"I found this, in my apartment. It wasn't mine or Teme's, the only other one to come in our apartment was you." The Kyuubi said, holding up the dream guy note.

Sakura blinked, quickly checking her pockets before grabbing the piece of paper, "Uh, yes, this is mine. But it wasn't written by me or anything. I'm helping a friend of mine look for a guy."

Naruto grinned, "Really? Who? Maybe I can help!"

Sakura sighed, poking Naruto's chest, "Naruto, you can never keep your mouth shut for long. Just forget you ever saw this. I don't need your help."

Naruto frowned, before deciding that begging might be the right idea to get Sakura to let him. It normally got her to cave into what he wanted, "But Sakura-Chaaaan! I won't tell anyone I promise!"

"No Naruto! You can grip and whine and beg all you want, but this is something that is girl only." Sakura replied, rubbing her forehead.

Naruto beamed at her, "That the only requirement? No problem!" Sakura's eyes widened, as Naruto did a few hand signs, before using his sexy jutsu, "Now can I help?" He/She asked, as Sakura clenched her fists, then punched Naruto in the head, sending him through a nearby tree, as his transformation wore off.

"NARUTO! If you EVER use that thing in front of me again, so help me I will put you in the hospital for a week! That's the most immature ridiculous jutsu I've ever seen! I thought you stopped using it!" Sakura yelled, stalking toward the boy.

"Okay okay! I won't ever use it in front of you again! I promise!" Naruto said, standing up and raising his hands in front of him as a show of surrender.

Sakura sighed irritably, turning and walking off, "Good. I have stuff to do today, I'll hang out with you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, while silently thinking, '_Yep, totally gonna follow her to figure out who's dream guy is on that list.'_

X-x-x-X

Oath: Short chapter, not much Sasuke and Hinata. But that's because I'm setting up for some Sasuke Hinata interaction. Which will probably take place next chapter or the chapter just after.

Question: Top five favorite Naruto characters?

Mine are: Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Pain/Nagato, and Deidara.


	4. Chapter 4: The genius of a Nara

Oath of Oblivion: Saw the Avengers over the weekend. It was amazing. I really recommend watching it. It set the record for second place for most people on opening day. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is the only thing to beat it. Which I actually heard the deathly hallows was pretty cruddy, because they left a lot of stuff from the book out of it. But I don't like Harry Potter and don't watch or read it, so what would I know? It did however beat everything in the most people to go over the weekend, even Deathly Hallows.

Anyway, enough movie talk. On with the story!

X-x-x-X

Naruto smirked as he tailed Sakura from the roof tops, he was intent on following her until he found out who wrote that dream guy note.

_'Maybe Ino? No, she's dating Chouji. Tenten's with Neji, who then?' _The Kyuubi mused. He was stumped, what other female friends did Sakura have? _'Hinata? No, Hinata's to shy. She would never write something like that, let alone give it to Sakura.'_

With another defeated sigh, the Kyuubi vessel did a quick transformation into a random bystander, and followed a little behind Sakura, _'I have to figure out who wrote that. Take away the kind part and she and Teme might be a good match. Then again, Teme isn't very humorous either. Well, he can when he wants to be. Whatever, I'll just find out who the girl is, and find a way to set her up with Sasuke.'_

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to snap out of his trance and look back at her. She had just stopped in front of the Yamanaka, so Naruto turned into an alleyway and strained to listen to the two.

"Heya forehead, any luck with Hinata's dream guy?" She replied.

Sakura huffed, "Not yet, pig, what about you?"

Ino giggled a little, a few years ago they hated the nicknames they gave each other, now it was more like a friendly endearment, "Not so well. As shy as she is, she wants a lot in a guy. As if finding someone who matches her list isn't hard enough, even if we do find someone, what are the odds he'd like Hinata in return?"

Sakura sighed, nodding, "Yeah, oh well. At least we have something fun to do in between work and missions."

With a quick agreement, the two walked off.

Naruto blinked at the exchange, his transformation wearing off, "No way, sweet innocent Hinata wrote that list? Guess what Granny said is true, you'll never see a girl's true self unless they're alone with other girls. Guess I owe her an apology. But, I have something more important to do at the moment. There's only one guy I know other than Sasuke who can help me get the Hinata and Teme together, and I know the perfect way to bribe him too!"

With that, the Uzumaki boy ran off, looking forward to the prospect of little Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrids in the future, along with his position of the sixth Hokage secured.

X-x-x-X

Shikamaru Nara yawned as he moved another of his shogi pieces. He missed playing with Asuma, and he was often reminded of his teacher from playing, but he wouldn't give up the game for anything. He played it so often when Asuma was around, it was like a part of him, sort of a way to remember his sensei as well. Unfortunately, his Father wasn't as much of a challenge as he had hoped. The man was a genius, and very good, but not as good as Asuma or Shikamaru.

"That's game." Shikamaru said, his voice laced with boredom.

His father, Shikaku, sighed, "One of these days, boy, I'll get you."

"Just not today, right?" Shikamaru retorted, a lazy smile on his face.

The elder nodded, chuckling to himself, "Yeah. Anyway, looks like you've got company, holler if you want to go another round." with that the older Nara left.

Meanwhile the younger one turned to look at Naruto, who was walking toward him, "Hey, Naruto. What's up?"

The blond haired shinobi grinned at Shikamaru, "I need your genius for something, and you can't talk about it."

Shikamaru sighed, putting the shogi places back in place for when they were used next, "I don't know, Temari's coming tomorrow and you know how she is about gossiping."

Naruto sat down across from Shikamaru, helping him put the pieces back in place. He was no good at shogi, but he still knew how to play, "If you can keep quite, I can make it worth your while."

The Nara grinned slightly, "Must be something important for you to bribe me, why the need for secrecy?"

"It involves a certain Uchiha we all know, and he'd slit my throat in my sleep if he ever found out I told someone." Naruto replied.

Shikamaru nodded, "Sounds like Sasuke. What's in it for me if I keep quiet?"

"You're scheduled to go on a two week mission three days for now, and you tried to get out of it. But Granny wouldn't let you. I'm sure I can get you away from it, and probably result in you getting two weeks off from the 'troublesome' missions, as you like to put it." Naruto replied, as he moved a shogi piece forward, initiating a game with the Nara boy.

Shikamaru looked over the board, mulling over the best way to beat Naruto at shogi and if skipping the mission was worth keeping quiet about whatever was going on with Sasuke. It would be hilarious to see Naruto get beaten down by the Uchiha if Shikamaru decided to speak, and something hilarious would probably happen to the Uchiha if the secret was something he threatened Naruto about. Then again, the mission he had to go on was with Shiho. That wouldn't be enjoyable, especially since it was a stake out mission. Meaning much time in a small space.

After a few more moves, Shikamaru was only a few turns from beating Naruto. Naruto had no idea that he was about to get beaten though, "Alright Naruto. I won't tell anyone, as long as I don't go on that mission. If you don't get me out of it though, I'll be sure to spread the word about whatever this secret is before I leave."

Naruto grinned, moving another of his shogi pieces, falling into Shikamaru's trap he had laid out on the board, "Awesome. Well, it's kind of a match making thing I need your help on. See, Sasuke's being pressured by the council to revive his clan. But, Sasuke doesn't want to revive his clan until I'm Hokage, and we remove the council. He's afraid that the council will try to use him and his family as pawns, like they did with the Uchiha and Itachi before. So Granny said that as soon as Sasuke marries and impregnates a girl she'll retire and I'll take her place."

Shikamaru nodded, taking one of Naruto's shogi pieces, leaving the Kyuubi's remaining pieces walled in, "I see. Makes sense, it's natural for him to want the people who ruined his childhood gone so they can't do to his children what they did to him. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of the council myself. They've made a lot of bad moves in my opinion. But, you aren't exactly fit for ruling an entire village on your own, either."

The future Hokage nodded, "Yeah, I know. Which is why I won't make any major decisions without consulting Sasuke and Sakura. We plan on making all the big decisions via voting. If something major, I always have you to come to, as well."

Shikamaru blinked, "Did you just use the word 'via' correctly in a sentence?"

Naruto chuckled, "Living with Sasuke makes you learn new words pretty quick. For a month he always accused me of prevaricating, and I had no idea what he meant."

Shikamaru let out a dry laugh, before moving another of his Shogi pieces, "Checkmate, Naruto. Now, what do you want me to do about Sasuke's girl dilemma? You don't honestly expect me to hunt down a girl for him, do you?"

Naruto sighed, as they started putting the shogi pieces back in place, "No, I already have a girl in mind. Sakura and Ino got a list from Hinata about what her dream guy is, and Sasuke matches it pretty well, if you're on his good side."

Shikamaru nodded, "Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Their kids would be insanely powerful if they were to get the Byakugan and Sharingan. Two of the three doujutsu."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, maybe in the future we could set up Sasuke's kid with someone with the Rinnegan, that'd be pretty amazing."

Shikamaru chuckled again, putting the last shogi piece back in place, "Yeah, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to focus on getting Hinata and Sasuke together, and I already have an idea."

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I knew coming to you was a good idea. I honestly didn't think you'd go so fast though. What's the plan?"

"It's simple really." Shikamaru replied, "Before we try anything major to get them together, we need to get them better acquainted with each other. Even before Sasuke left they barely knew one another. So, since it's about midday now, Tsunade should be tired of all her paper work, being right in the middle of all the work. It's the worst part of the day for her, only half way through, having done so much paperwork and still having a lot to go. So, you'll go to her and say you want to take reigns as Hokage for a bit of training for the day, since you'll take her place any day now. She'll be bored to tears and want to go gambling, so after a little persuasion she'll leave the rest of the paper work for the day to you."

Shikamaru fiddled with a shogi piece in his hand as he continued, "You just have to find a decent mission that will take a while. Make sure it's a mission that will require power, meaning Sasuke, and the Byakugan, meaning Hinata, so no one will think you're up to something. Be sure to put all other available Hyuuga like Neji and Hanabi on another mission if they're not already on one, so your only choice would've been Hinata. If they have a chance of being together, then they'll at least get along on the mission, and getting them together in the near future will be a lot easier. After all, most relationships are formed with people you've known for a while, rather than people you've just met."

Naruto nodded, then stood up, "Awesome! And I'll be sure to assign someone else to your upcoming mission while I'm getting Hinata and Sasuke a mission, so don't worry about that!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Gotta give you props, you're getting smarter, Naruto. I thought I would've had to tell you to do that."

Naruto smirked back, "Thanks, Shika. Coming from a genius that means a lot. Well, I'm gonna go speak with Granny, time to get this plan underway!" with that, the orange clad ninja ran for the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru sighed, standing up and walking back toward his house, "Eavesdropping old man. Better not ruin this, don't say a word."

"Don't worry, I didn't hear anything." Shikaku replied, looking at his son as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

With a sigh from the younger, the two Nara's went back into their house.

X-x-x-X

"Hey, Baa-Chan! Got a minute?" Naruto yelled, walking into the Hokage's office.

With a weary sigh the old woman replied, "What is it Naruto? I have a lot of paperwork I need to do?"

Naruto grinned, Shikamaru was right about Tsunade still having a ton of work, and judging from the three empty sake bottles next to her, she was already bored as a stick, "That's why I'm here. I've got nothing to do today, so I figured I'd do some Hokage type training by taking over the paperwork for today!"

The Gondaime blinked, and narrowed her eyes, "You hate doing anything like paperwork, why would you want to take over my spot for the rest of the day?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm already as bored as I can get, and Sasuke'll get married and have a kid any day now, so I'll have to start being Hokage then. I figured I might as well get a little practice in."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I'm very suspicious of this, Naruto. I think you have an ulterior motive. But frankly, the temptation of spending the rest of the day gambling and drinking is to great, so against my better judgment, the rest of the work is yours. See you tomorrow." With that, Tsunade rose up and walked out, with Shizune following behind saying this was a bad idea.

Naruto jumped up, pumping a fist in the air, "Yes!" He whispered, making sure to stay quite, as he ran over to the desk and sat down, "The next few hours will be boring as hell, but it's worth it!" he mumbled, as he started looking for the paper on Shikamaru's mission.

"First I'll switch Shikamaru out with someone else, then I'll make sure all the available Hyuuga are on a mission or set to go on one soon, then I'll find a mission that will take even Sasuke some time to complete along with Hinata." Naruto mumbled, as he pulled out the paper that listed Shikamaru and Shiho's mission, "Just switch Shikamaru with this Hyuuga that's not on any missions, and then set these three Hyuuga on another mission, and bam! No available Hyuuga save for Hinata. It's a good thing I went to Shikamaru for this, I'd never have come up with something this smart."

"Let's see here, no to easy, to close to the village, wouldn't require Hinata's eyesight, here we go!" Naruto grinned, "The Cloud request the assistance of a Hyuuga to track down a rogue ninja of theirs that just recently escaped prison, perfect! I'll send Hinata as the Hyuuga they requested, and Sasuke to ensure the capture of the rogue!" With a few quick signatures, Naruto was done, and he groaned, "Now I have to actually do the rest of the paperwork, great." With that said, he got to work on the rest of it.

X-x-x-X

Naruto sighed, writing his signature on another report, "Geez, how does Granny do this every day? I'm definitely going to have to get Teme and Sakura-Chan to help me with this when I become Hokage, I don't think I can take this much paperwork!"

As Naruto was finishing up his paper work, the sun now low in the sky, someone knocked on his door, "H-Hokage-Sama? May I come in?"

Naruto blinked, then grinned, "I'd know that voice anywhere." he mumbled, "Come on in, Hinata!"

The Hyuuga heiress slowly opened the door, blinking, "N-Naruto-Kun, where's Tsunade-Sama?"

"I'm taking her place for today as practice for when I'm Hokage. What did you need?" He asked.

Hinata walked in, handing a file over to him, "A-Ano, I was bringing in Kiba-Kun's report. He was exhausted from his mission, so I told him I'd bring it for him."

Naruto smiled at her, taking the report, "As kind as ever, eh, Hinata?"

The girl nodded, blushing a little as she turned to exit, "Wait a second, Hinata!"

Hinata turned back to him, "Y-Yes, Naruto-Kun?"

"There's a mission I need you and Sasuke to take care of, here's the briefing on it, be sure to find him and tell him about it. You two need to leave tomorrow." He said, tossing her the scroll.

Hinata caught it, still staring at the soon to be Hokage, "Me and S-Sasuke-Kun?"

Naruto nodded, trying to look indifferent as he continued going through paperwork, "Yep. It needs a Hyuuga for searching and a powerful ninja to handle it. You're the only Hyuuga available, and while you are strong, I don't think you're strong enough for this mission, alone at least. So I thought Sasuke would be a good choice to help you out. That alright?"

The Heiress nodded dumbly, "Of course, Naruto-Kun. I'll tell Sasuke-Kun right away." With that, she turned and left.

Naruto wrote his signature on the last piece of paper, then stood and stretched, "Finally! Well, guess I better go tell Shikamaru everything's going according to plan, then I'll go find Sakura-Chan!" Then the Kyuubi vessel ran off.

X-x-x-X

Hinata sighed as she walked toward the training grounds. Thirty minutes after getting the mission briefing from Naruto and she couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. The only place she hadn't looked was at the training grounds.

As the heiress walked toward team seven's training grounds, she stopped in her tracks. Ahead of her Sasuke was standing in front of a large memorial, the one she had seen Kakashi-Sensei in front of so often.

_'Does he know someone engraved on there?' _Hinata wondered, as she walked up behind him.

"Hyuuga." His voice made her jumped a little, he hadn't even looked toward her, "Why are you here? I'd prefer if you left me alone."

Hinata swallowed, walking forward, "A-Ano, we have a mission to go on tomorrow, Sasuke-Kun. I came to give you the briefing on it."

"Just leave it, I'll look at it and meet you at the gates tomorrow morning." Sasuke replied, not once looking away from the memorial in front of him.

Hinata sat it down, and turned to leave. But first she looked back at him, "If you don't mind my asking, S-Sasuke-Kun, who is on that memorial that you know? It's for the heroes of the hidden leaf, isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't answer for a few minutes, causing Hinata to sigh and turn to leave, before he spoke, "My Brother is on here. They didn't put him at first, for obvious reasons. But as soon as I returned I made sure his name was put on here. Naruto and me argued against the council endlessly about it. They didn't want Itachi's name placed here because it would show everyone that the council had ordered my entire clan slaughtered. But I said I'd make sure everyone knew anyway, so after a while, they finally agreed."

Hinata smiled slightly, walking up next to him, and looking down at Itachi's name, it was right next to Obito's, "Itachi was, a great ninja."

Sasuke nodded, "Aa, he was. Stay here if you want, I'm leaving. I'll meet you at the gates around eight. Don't make me wait to long." With that, he turned and left.

Hinata watched him grab the mission scroll, then watched as he walked off. She turned back to the stone. Her eyes widened slightly, as she saw blood on the grass in front of it, "Was Sasuke-Kun injured?" she mumbled, "I'll ask him tomorrow." she decided, as she turned and walked home. She had a mission to prepare for.

X-x-x-X

Oath: I'm pretty sure it's been less than a week or around there since I last updated. There was some Sasuke Hinata reaction for you guys! A whole lot more coming up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch the newest Naruto Shippuden sub, The War Begins!

Quick note, my cousin is moving in with my family tomorrow. We've been best friends pretty much our whole lives. So I might be slow to update while we catch up. He lives about two states away from me, so we don't get to see each other much.

Question: Your top three Naruto fights in order. Mine is Sasuke VS Itachi, then Pain VS Naruto, followed closely by Sasuke VS Deidara. But this list will probably change soon, as I hear that Sasuke teams up with the reanimated Itachi to fight Kabuto soon, so that'll probably take Deidara VS Sasuke's place at the least.

See you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Shinda the regenative

Oath of Oblivion: Surprised to see me? Been nearly three months since my last update, I believe. I had given up on writing because I get way to off track with other stuff. So I decided I might as well just quit so I didn't get people hyped up on stories I make when I may never finish them. But after FFNs recent update I started going through the Sasuke Hinata fanfiction archive, and lo and behold my story pops up.

Since the new renovations show a lot more stats about the story, I actually noticed that this story is favorited by 27 people, had 37 reviews that none had a single negative thing in them, and 37 followers. Which since some of the reviews were from the same people on different chapters, that means people who didn't review read and want more of this story. So, here it is. I won't promise any timely updates, I have a LOT of stuff going on for about the next two weeks. The school I'm in makes you do some school stuff from last year before the new year as a refresher, I have till September seventh to finish it, then I have ten days till my new school year starts.

Well, enough pointless drabble. Bottom line is I'm back, you probably didn't even read those two paragraphs above this, and you just skipped to the story or to previous chapters for a refresher before reading. On with the story!

X-x-Oath-x-X

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he got up from his bed, heading to the bathroom. He never bothered with alarm clocks, he always woke around six in the morning, his internal clock never letting him sleep often.

Sasuke was in no means a morning person. Frankly, he wasn't an evening or afternoon person either, but morning he hated the most. Normally he didn't mind mornings, but when you lived with Naruto, mornings were normally loud, obnoxious, and full of ramen. Thankfully though he was at Sakura's.

The ex-avenger shuddered slightly, God knows what Naruto and Sakura were doing. But just the slight thought of what they could be doing made him sick.

"There was something I was supposed to be doing, what the hell was it?" he muttered, as he stepped into the shower, "The mission with the Hyuuga, I remember." he mused, then sighed, "Shouldn't be to long of a mission." that said, the Uchiha stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the day.

X-x-Oath-x-X

Naruto grinned as he got some instant ramen out of Sakura's fridge. At first his fiancée had refused to stock it constantly in her house, but after Naruto leaving in the morning before she got up and their engagement, Sakura decided that it was best to just get used to having 20 cups of instant ramen in her fridge.

The Kyuubi container put the up in the microwave to heat it up, as he rubbed his chin, "Hmm, Sasuke and Hinata should be leaving today. I should go see Shikamaru this afternoon to see what else he has cooked up."

"See if Shika is doing what, Naruto?" Sakura asked, walking up behind her groom to be.

The orange clad ninja, turned around in surprise, and rubbed the back of his head, "Eheheh, nothing Sakura-Chan! He was just uhm, planning something yesterday and I wanted to know what it was!" '_Not a complete lie, I guess.'_

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, okay then. I have to get to the hospital. Don't destroy my house while I'm gone." She said with a sigh, as she walked out.

Naruto sighed in relief, then grinned as he took his ramen out of the microwave and slurped some of it, "Okay, finish eating then go see Shikamaru!"

X-x-Oath-x-X

Hinata sighed as she finished gathering her supplies. To get to the Village in the Clouds alone would take five days, and then there's no telling how long it would take to catch the rogue, then another five days back. Knowing Sasuke, it would be a silent mission as well.

Hinata turned and walked toward the gates of the Hyuuga compound, about to leave before her Father yelled for her, "Hinata!"

The heiress turned towards Hiashi Hyuuga, "Yes, Father?"

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly, walking up to her.

"I'm to head out on a rogue retrieval mission with Uchiha Sasuke today, Father." She replied, as the man narrowed his eyes, "You?"

Hinata nodded, slightly, looking toward the ground, "I was the only Hyuuga available."

Hiashi nodded, "I see. Don't drag the Uchiha down, and alert me as soon as you return." With that, he turned and walked off.

Hinata sighed at her Father's words, then turned and ran toward the village gates, Sasuke was probably already there.

X-x-Oath-x-X

Sasuke sighed as he waited at the front gates of Konoha, "Guess I should've given a more specific time." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Uchiha-San!" Hinata said, running up to him and panting slightly, "Sorry, Uchiha-San. For being late."

"It's fine, and all me Sasuke. Uchiha-San is to formal." he said, as he turned and started walking, "It will take us a few days to reach the Cloud, we'd best start now." he said, as he started forward.

Hinata nodded, following after the Ex-Rogue, "Sasuke-Kun, yesterday at the memorial, there was blood where you were standing. Are you injured?"

Sasuke stopped a moment, thinking back to yesterday, '_Yesterday, I was thinking of Itachi and had my Mangekyou activated. I probably cried some blood without realizing.' _"It's nothing, Hinata." He said, then started walking again.

X-x-Oath-x-X

"Tch, what a drag." Shikamaru muttered, as he and Temari walked through Konoha's shopping district.

"I bet you couldn't go a day without saying that, could you?" Temari asked, grinning at Shikamaru.

"With you around? Probably not." He retorted, giving her his lazy smile.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, running toward his fellow member of the rookie nine.

"Hey, Naruto." The lazy ninja said, as he and Temari stopped and turned to the future Hokage, "What's up?"

Naruto grinned, stopping in front of the two, "I just wanted to let you know that everything went according to plan yesterday. It all went off without a hitch."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright, I'll get to work on phase two then. It's estimated we have about two weeks before it ends, right?" He asked, hoping Naruto would get he meant Hinata and Sasuke's mission.

Naruto blinked, rubbing the back of his head for a moment. Then realization seemed to hit him as he grinned, "Yeah, five days there, a few days to do it, and five days to get back."

Shikamaru crossed his arms, "I'll have something prepared by then, don't worry."

"Alright, thanks Shikamaru! I'll see you later. Bye Temari, tell Gaara I said hi."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the two, already deciding to grill Shikamaru for info, as she nodded, "I will."

"Thanks, bye guys!" Naruto said, as he ran off toward Ichiraku's Ramen.

Temari glared at Shikmaru, who tried to avoid her gaze, "You're telling me everything, Shika. Don't even try to get out of it."

"Sorry, confidential." The Nara said, turning and continuing down the street.

Temari pouted slightly, before walking after him, "This is far from over."

"I get two weeks off for helping Naruto and keeping it a secret, I'm to lazy to pass that up." Shikamaru retorted.

With a sigh Temari crossed her arms, "Fine, but don't expect me to do anything for you then."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Women, always troublesome."

X-x-Oath-Timeskip-x-X

Sasuke frowned as he and Hinata jumped from tree to tree, "We're almost to the village hidden in the Clouds. Use the Byakugan to see if there's anyone nearby."

Hinata nodded, doing a quick hand sign as the veins grew around her eyes, "Byakugan." she muttered quietly, before deactivating her bloodline, "Nothing, Sasuke-Kun, just the people in the village going about their normal day."

The Uchiha nodded, "Alright then. We're supposed to meet with the client at 438 Nimbus road on the top floor."

The Hyuuga Heiress nodded, as the two landed out the outskirts of the village, and ran that way.

Once at the large building, the two Leaf Ninja entered and started their way up the stairs. Getting a few odd looks and whispers as they went.

"Who's that? I wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Leaf Ninja? Wonder why they're here?"

"Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke? The last remaining Uchiha who betrayed Konoha then helped the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and Lord Killer Bee beat Madara in the war?"

"Who cares about the Uchiha? That girl with him is pretty hot."

Hinata frowned and fidgeted with her fingers as she followed just behind Sasuke, '_How does he ignore them so well?'_ She thought, as he opened the door to the only room on the top floor, and they stepped in.

"We were sent from Konoha to assist you in capturing a rogue." Sasuke said, as he stepped inside.

There were two large men in basic Cloud Jounin outfits, and one man who looked like nothing more than a scrawny civilian sitting on a chair, "Ah, thank you for coming. We haven't been able to find the man, so we thought the Hyuuga would be able to help us. But, you don't look like a Hyuuga."

Sasuke kept his usual blank face on as he assessed the man, _'Probably just some high up who makes his way by money and information. No way he's a ninja.' _"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I was sent along with Hyuuga Hinata to assist in the capture."

The man seemed to pale slightly, but then nodded, "Ah, I see. Thank you, Uchiha-San. Well, I guess we'll leave it to you then. There's a hotel down the street, and we've paid for a two bed room for your stay, it's room 5B. Whenever you're ready I'll get some men to escort you to the prison, so you can check things out. "

"We're good to go now. I want to get this done as soon as possible." Sasuke replied to tersely, glaring at the man, who swallowed nervously and nodded, "Right, of course. I'll send some people downstairs to escort you. If you go then you can just meet them there."

With another nod, Sasuke turned and started to walk out, but stopped at the door, then looked around, "Must be my imagination." he muttered, '_I could've sworn I just sensed his chakra.'_

"Come on, Hinata." then the two left.

"Sir, what should we do?" One of the Jounin asked.

"Don't worry." The scrawny man said, "We planned for this, remember? Though we weren't expecting Uchiha Sasuke to arrive."

"Relax." a smooth voice said from the corner of the room, shrouded in shadows, "Sasuke makes no difference. He might actually make this a little more interesting. Go ahead with plan B like I said. I'll get everything set up."

The man nodded as the figure vanished, then swallowed nervously again, "I shouldn't be making deals and plans with people so out of my league." he muttered, as he sent one of the two jounin downstairs to escort Sasuke and Hinata.

X-x-Oath-x-X

Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to Hinata, "Turn your back on the street, and don't say anything. Now."

Hinata blinked, having just exited the building behind Sasuke, "W-Why?"

"Just do it before-" "Yo, Uchiha bro!" Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, as he turned around, "Bee." he acknowledged the Jinchuuriki, nodding his head.

"Yo, bro, how's it go? Haven't seen you since we threw down with Madara, with Na-ru-to." He said, sounding out Naruto's name so it sounded like a rhyme.

Sasuke nodded, "Aa, it has been a while. I'm here with Hinata Hyuuga to assist in the apprehension of a rogue ninja."

Killer Bee nodded, "Heard about that guy, a fool such a fool. If you need any assistance just holler at me or my bro, yo." he said, holding his fist out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded, tapping his knuckles to Bee's, "I doubt it will be much trouble, but I will ask if assistance is necessary."

The Eight Tails nodded, then turned and walked, mumbling some rhymes about Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes.

Sasuke sighed, turning to Hinata, "It's like a rapping Naruto." he muttered, then raised an eyebrow, at Hinata's giggling, "What's so funny, Hyuuga?"

Hinata blushed as she stifled her laughter, "N-Nothing, Sasuke-Kun. I just ifnd it funny that you wanted me to be quiet so you could avoid talking with Killer Bee-Sama."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He blew my chest off and then I set him on fire, and the next time we see each other he acts like we're best friends just because we're on the same side. He's too much like Naruto for my liking."

"Sounds like best friends to me, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata said, giggling again.

"Exuse me, Hyuuga-Sama, Uchiha-Sama?" A cloud jounin said, walking toward the two from the building they had just exited, "I will be your escort to the prison the rogue escaped from."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, let's go then."

The Jounin nodded, and jumped onto the roofs to move quicker, before taking off, Sasuke and Hinata trailing behind him.

X-x-Oath-x-X

"Here we are, Hobaku Prison." The jounin said, showing the large gray bleak prison to Sasuke and Hinata, "Follow me and I'll show you to the cell that held the rogue."

With a node from the Leaf Ninja, the Jounin lead them into the prison. Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke as they walked, the men in the prison cells they passed leering at her, "It's an all male prison, so they haven't seen a woman in a while." The Jounin said, glancing at Hinata.

"Doesn't matter, where's the rogue's cell?" Sasuke asked, as the man opened a steel door leading to another part of the prison, "Here it is, the cell of Shinda the regenative."

"Regenative?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Cloud ninja nodded, "Yes, he had a Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to regenerate his bodies cells. He once had his whole arm cut off and regrew it within two weeks time."

Hinata frowned, "Sounds like a strong ninja, to have such strong healing abilities would allow him to outlast many other ninja, and not worry about losing any limbs."

The man nodded, "He was a tough one, but we eventually caught him. He's been in prison for three years, until his escape."

Sasuke frowned, ignoring the other two as he stepped into the cell, "He didn't escape."

The other two in the room blinked, "What?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Look at this, there's no blood." Sasuke said, "No breaks in the walls or the cell, and no evidence of him picking the lock. Witht eh Sharingan I can see if there's any elft over chakra, and there isn't. No one used a jutsu to get him out, and he didn't use one to escape. Whoever was guarding him must have simply released him from the cage."

The Cloud Ninja frowned, thinking to himself, '_Damn, this Uchiha is smart. This isn't good.'_

"Are there any guards or other inmates that have vanished around the time he did?" Sasuke asked.

"Two guards, they vanished. We assumed them killed by the man. They've been faithful ninja to the village for years." The Jounin replied, as Sasuke scoffed, "Typical village ninjas. Think that just because they stayed loyal for a while they're bound to be loyal forever. Obviously they went rogue as well and freed Shinda, probably because he made them some big promises."

The Cloud NInja swallowed and nodded, "I'll inform Master usotsuki of your hypothesis as soon as I return. Would you like me to escort you back to the village?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, you head on back. Me and Hinata have work to do." he said, as he started to leave, Hinata following right behind him.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, what are we going to do?" Hinata asked, following behind him.

"I already have an idea on where the rogue is. They don't need a Hyuuga for this, just someone with brains." he replied, "Though your Byakugan will speed it up." he added.

Hinata nodded, looking at the ground, _'Why'd Naruto-Kun even assign me to this? Sasuke-Kun already has it all figured out. I'm completely useless in this mission.' _Then the Hyuuga girl's eyes widened slightly, _'Unless.' _she thought, glancing at the Ex-Avenger, _'It wasn't Naruto-Kun who organized this mission, what if it was Sakura? She's Naruto-Kun's Fiancee and Tsunade-Sama's apprentice, she could've pulled a few strings and done this. Does that mean, because of that list, she's trying to get me and Sasuke together?'_

The two stepped outside of the prison, "Come on, Hinata. I know a place not far from here from my time with Orochimaru that Shinda is probably hiding at." That said, the Uchiha jumped into the trees and started jumping from limb to limb.

Hinata followed after Sasuke, her thoughts trailing to the list Sakura and the others had forced her (She liked to think it was forced) to make, '_Okay, the questions I answered, someone nice. That's not really Sasuke-Kun, but Sakura-Chan and Naruto-Kun always said he was a lot nicer to people qho knew him well. He's a ninja, and within the three year thing I said. I said black or blond, and Sasuke has black hair. And he really wants to restore his clan, so that's probably 3 or four children if not more. What else did I say?'_

Hinata blushed faintly as she looked ahead at Sasuke, '_What else was there? He's determined, and off to the side. He's also pretty stubborn, but doesn't look over other people's thoughts from what I've seen of him when arguing with Naruto-Kun. He's taller than me, and what else?' _The Hyuuga's face turned crimson as she remembered the last to questions, _'P-Passionate and s-s-sexy. Well, I g-guess he fits both of t-those. Did Sakura-Chan really send us on this mission to try and set us up together?'_

"Hinata move!" Sasuke yelled, snapping Hinata out of her thoughts as she jumped to another tree branch, just in time for a large fist to hit where she last stood, shattering the branch.

Sasuke landed next to Hinata, looking at the man who was on the ground beneath them. He didn't wear a shirt, and had numerous scars littering his body. He was at least 6 foot 8, and he hade on black fingerless gloves with black pants and basic ninja sandals. He was bald and had bandages over his eyes.

"I take it you're Shinda." Sasuke said calmly, eyeing the large man.

"And you must be the Uchiha that was sent to take me in." Shinda retorted, turning to Sasuke.

"Aa, I am. But I'm not one for taking prisoners. I think you'd be better off dead." The Uchiha replied, as lightning crackled on his hand.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, gasping at the man's hand. It had been tore up by the wood that he punched through, but it was slowly but surely repairing itself instantly.

"Kill me? Peh. I'm unkillable, I just regenerate my body no matter what." He replied.

"What if I cut your head off?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"You can try, but you'll fail." Shinda retorted, clenching his fully healed fist, as he leapt at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned and jumped forward, pulling his lightning clad hand back as Shinda pulled back his fist, both aiming to punch each other.

X-x-Oath-x-X

Oath of Oblivion: That would've been a really cool cliffhanger if it was an anime, with the whole about to clash fists thing.

Anyway, don't know when another update will be, don't hold your breath. Like I said at the beginning I got stuff going on. Anyway, R&R.

Question: What's your top three favorite video games?

Mine are Kingdom Hearts 2, Zelda Skyward Sword, and Zelda Twilight Princess.


	6. Chapter 6: Clash! Leaf Nin VS Shinda!

Oath of Oblivion: Next chapter blah blah blah don't expect any quick updates blah blah blah on with the story!

X-x-Oath-x-X

Sasuke and Shinda punched one another's fists, as the both landed a bit away when Sasuke's chidori cut right through Shinda's entire fist to his elbow, shredding it to pieces.

"Tch, I thought you'd be challenging." Sasuke said, turning to the rogue.

Shinda chuckled, as half of his forearm was already recovering, "I thought the same, but you're power is overestimated Uchiha." He taunted, as he ran forward and aimed his other fist at Sasuke.

The Uchiha ducked under the fist, and stabbed a Chidori through Shinda's stomach. Shinda just chuckled, as he grabbed Sasuke with his remaining arm and threw him at a tree.

Sasuke twisted in the air, landing on the tree trunk. Channeling chakra to his feet to stay on it, as he made some hand signs, "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, shooting the fireball at Shinda.

His arm was now completely healed, as well as his stomach, so Shinda formed some hand signs, "Earth Style, Stone Wall!" He said, as a large wall of rock shot up in front of him, blocking the fire jutsu.

"Earth Style, Rock Bullets!" He yelled, as small pieces of the rock shot out from the wall, speeding toward Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled, his Sharingan activating as he calmly weaved through the bullets. The rock was going fast, but to the Sharingan eyes they were practically in slow motion, "Child's play." The Uchiha muttered, as he ran forward.

"Lightning trumps earth. Chidori!" He yelled, stabbing his hand straight through the rock, and onto Shinda's chest, "Lightning Style, Chidori Sharp Spear!" He added, as the spear shot Shinda up into the air, then shot several lightning blades from the tip, stabbing all through Shinda's body.

Sasuke let the lightning vanish, as Shinda fell and flipped onto his feet, his wounds slowly but surely healing themselves, "Earth Style, Four Pillars!" he shouted, the stone towers raising up around Sasuke, "Lightning Style, Electrical Cage!" He added, as the lightning shot from the pillars, and formed a cage around and above Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled, "Chidori Blade!" He yelled, forming the lightning blade, and swung it around, cutting through the pillars and destroying the cage.

"Sasuke-Kun, let me fight him." Hinata said, jumping down next to him.

"What? I can beat this punk, and even if I couldn't, how could you?" Sasuke asked, turning to the Hyuuga.

"A-Ano, he keeps healing from your attacks. Maybe if I block his chakra points he won't be able to recover." She said, and Sasuke looked to Shinda. Sure enough the wounds from his sharp spear were gone, so he reluctantly nodded, "Fine, then. You see if that will work." that said, he jumped up onto a tree branch, a bit out of the way.

"So you're gonna fight me girlie?" Shinda asked rhetorically, "What an insult to my skills." he sneered, sliding into a fighting stance.

Hinata frowned, and shifted into the basic Hyuuga stance, "Byakugan!" She said, the veins forming around her eyes, then she ran at Shinda.

X-x-Oath-x-X

"I don't know about this, Uchiha Sasuke is one of the three great war heroes. Maybe we should try this plan with someone other than Shinda at another time?" Usotsuki, the man that asked for the mission Sasuke and Hinata were on, said. He was looking to the shadowed man in his office.

The shadow shook his head, "No. We'll never get another chance like this. Shinda is to perfect for this mission. Not only that, but we lucked out. I was afraid a branch member of the Hyuuga would come. Instead, the heiress herself appeared. We can't let such a chance slip by."

Usotsuki swallowed the lump in his throat, _'I knew I was in over my head. I should've never made a deal with this guy!' _"Yes I know Shinda is best for this, but Uchiha Sasuke can't just be overlooked. He is very strong, and I don't think Shinda can beat him."

"Shinda doesn't have to. He just has to keep Sasuke occupied." The shadow replied, "Don't worry, I can deal with Sasuke easily. So you just sit back and follow my plan to the letter."

"Alright, if you say so." Usotsuki replied, sweating from nervousness, '_There's no way this will end well.'_

X-x-Oath-x-X

Hinata ran at Shinda, aiming to strike his right arm with her Jyuuken.

Shinda jumped backwards and out of the way, quickly forming some hand signs, "Lightning Style, Electro Wave!" He shouted, swinging his arm and sending an arc of electricity at Hinata.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and spun around, "Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" She yelled, quickly moving her hands around and forming the protective shield around her, which blocked the lightning.

"So you aren't a complete waste of Hyuuga." Shinda said, cracking his knuckles, "You still can't beat me." He boasted, as he threw a kunai at Hinata, then formed a hand sign, "Ninja Art, Kunai Barrage!" he yelled, as the kunai was covered in smoke, and 30 flew out of the smoke and at Hinata.

The Hyuga Heiress frowned as she used the Byakugan to weave through the kunai and smack the others on the side and away from her. _'He recovers his body, so if I cut off his chakra points then he shouldn't be able to regenerate that spot.' _She thought, as she ran at Shinda, "Eight Trigrams, Vacuum Palm!" she yelled, jumping and landing a bit in front of him, and jabbing her open palm forward. The blast shot from her palm and slammed into Shinda, throwing him back as it tore up his right shoulder.

Shinda growled at Hinata as his shoulder started to heal, then he charged at her, aiming a fist at her head. Hinata ducked under the blow, and swiftly jabbed his chest three times, before rolling away from the fist he brought down toward her.

Shinda's fist plunged into the rock, and he pulled it up as he turned to the Hyuuga, hand signs flying, "Earth Style, Four Pillars!" He yelled, the four stones shooting up around Hinata, "Earth Style, Rock Bullets!" He added, as the pillars shot a barrage of tiny stone darts at Hinata.

"Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" She yelled, twisting around repeatedly to deflect the attacks.

The rocks stopped and Hinata dropped the technique, only for Shinda to fall from above her, bringing his fist down on her. Hinata stumbled back just out of the way, then shot forward and stabbed a few more chakra points on Shinda's chest, before leaping out of the way of his next punch.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he watched the fight, "I see." he mumbled, '_She's blocking the chakra points near his heart. She intends to take it out, and wants to be sure it can't regenerate. Though I doubt he'd be able to regenerate his heart anyway.'_

Hinata stumbled back from Shinda's fist, then spun in a circle with her hands glowing. She smacked her Jyuuken attack into Shinda's chest, then she dug her feet in the ground, "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fist!" She yelled, the lion chakra heads appearing on her hands. She slammed her palms onto Shinda's chest, right at his heart, and the chakra exploded. Shinda's chest tore open as he was thrown back, landing on the ground a bit away, blood covering the ground leading to him.

Hinata smiled slightly, deactivating her Byakugan after Shinda didn't rise. She turned to Sasuke, still smiling, but the smile dropped when she saw him scowl, "It's not over!" he yelled, and she turned just in time for Shinda's fist to collide with her skull.

Hinata hit a tree nearby, and fell unconscious, her head bleeding from the hit. Shinda chuckled darkly, his chest healed as he walked toward Hinata, only for a purple skeleton hand to cover Hinata's body.

"Enough." Sasuke said, standing nearby. He had the Susano'o ribcage around him, with the one arm sticking out and protecting Hinata, "Apparently you're unkillable, since you can regenerate even your heart. But, that means nothing. With the Susano'o's Tostuka Blade, I'll simply seal you." Sasuke informed Shinda, walking over to Hinata as his Susano'o transformed. The mighty beast now had the Yata Mirror And Sake Cutter Sword, a bird beak extending from it's hood which covered it's entire body.

Shinda, took a few steps back, looking at the beast, "I've done enough for today." he said, forming a few quick hand signs, "Mirage Rock Jutsu!" He said as a stone pillar jutting up and encased Shinda, then was pulled back into the ground.

Sasuke cursed, then turned and picked up Hinata, the Susano'o vanishing, "I better get you to a healer." he muttered, then jumped into the trees and took off, heading toward the nearest town.

X-x-Oath-x-X

Sasuke frowned as he stood in a waiting room. He had rushed Hinata to the hospital in the Cloud Village, and was told to wait here while they healed the Hyuuga.

Sasuke's eyes darted to the door as it opened, the two ninja that had guarded Usotsuki before entering, along with Killer Bee, "Bee." Sasuke said, nodding as a greeting.

The Eight Tails Jinchuuriki nodded at Sasuke, "Yo, Uchiha bro. Heard you threw down with Shinda, and the he got a good shot at the Hyuuga."

Sasuke nodded, rubbing his temples from Bee's rhyming, "Aa. I wanted to ask you a few questions, about Shinda."

Bee nodded, "Ask away, bro." he said, crossing his arms.

"We were told of his regenerative powers, however when told he was said to have taken about two weeks to heal a lost arm. In the battle I destroyed his hand to his forearm, but he regenerated it in a matter of moments. Hinata also destroyed his chest, his heart specifically, but he regenerated that, as well." Sasuke explained.

Bee rubbed his chin, "Hmm, Shinda was a ninja like no other, brother. He musta done something in prison, to give himself a more capable regenerating technique."

Sasuke nodded, "Hm, in any case, I can handle Shinda still. My Susano'o's Totsuka Blade can seal him away."

Bee nodded, "I'll leave it to you then, fool, ya fool. If you find you need assistance, just send word to me or my brother." He said, holding his fist out to Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded, pounding fists with Bee, "Aa, I will."

X-x-Oath-x-X

Oath: There's that chapter done. Hope you enjoy. I think it's a little shorter than my usual chapters, but it'll do. Anyway, next chapter is finally going to get to some SasuHina! After that it's back to the actual mission, which should only last about two or three more chapters, four tops.


End file.
